prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC31
, dubbed Porun on the Loose in the English dub, is the 31st episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 31st episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Missing the Garden of Light, Pollun runs away after throwing a tantrum. Summary At the Dark Seeds’ mansion, they overlook their spoils from the last fight. The oldest-looking one, the leader, notices that the Prism Stones no longer contain ‘the power of creation.’ The guardian is shown along with his Hopish to be imprisoned inside the same birdcage as the seeds’ parrot. The 'leader seed' states that with the energy they’ve stored up, they should revive the Evil King soon. Kakuzawa then states that he will go and ask the legendary warriors more questions about how ‘the power of light’ is related to the duo. He then heads off. Meanwhile, in Nagisa's room, Pollun is forcibly playing with Mepple, prompting the girl to scold the young prince for not being more quiet. Ryouta then calls Nagisa, stating that lunch is ready. She leaves the two fairies alone. The Misumi family is eating curry for lunch, when the Takashi makes another one of his 'tasteless' puns. Nagisa notices Pollun walking into the dining room, and quickly captures him so that she can return him into her room. Nagisa goes back for lunch again, leaving Pollun to whine about how he misses everyone in the Garden of Light. Later, Nagisa and Mepple pay Honoka a visit and explain how weirdly energetic Pollun has been acting lately, even staying in his normal form for such a long time. Honoka and Mipple state that they should ask him themselves, and Pollun happens to 'roll in' at the exact moment. He tries to say that the guardian did something to him, but he forgets what it was, to the dismay of everyone else. Suddenly, Pollun reverts to his commune form, as a familiar voice is being projected through him. The recognize it as Elder from the Garden of Light, and he asks how everything is going with the legendary warriors. They break the bad news of what happened to the guardian and the Prism StonesFwPC30. The Elder says he feared as such, given how he felt the guardian's presence disappear. He makes another observation, that at the moment 'the power of stones' disappeared, Pollun's own power significantly increased. He mentions that the power must be within Pollun, who may not have noticed it since it is still sealed away, although it likely has awakened a new power within him. Mepple is afraid that the Dotsuku Zone will target Pollun now. Just then, Pollun interrupts to ask more about the people back home, but before the Elder finishes, the connection is cut, leaving Pollun upset. He gets up and runs out, claiming he is trying to 'go home.' The girls give chase. As they run off into the streets, Kakuzawa stands behind them. Pollun jumps onto a passing pickup truck, leaving the girls behind. Luckily, Akane just stops right where they are to see them. The girls quickly get in and ask Akane to follow the pickup truck right in front of them. When she asks why, Honoka changes the subject to ask why Akane is driving a beaten-up van today. The entrepreneur mentions that her Tako Cafe van is out for repairs, so she's borrowing a rental now. She speeds up to tailgate the pickup truck. Pollun loses his grip and falls backwards, but Nagisa quickly grabs him. Akane notes that that 'stuffed animal' must be very precious to them and also notes that the stuffed animal talks, although Honoka was able to cover it off. She then states that she will drop them off now. Pollun continues with his outbursts, talking about 'rain' and 'vroom-vroom!' The van approaches a construction site, where the worker tells them to detour into another path. It is shown that said worker is actually Kakuzawa in a disguise. Akane drives into the center of the site, confused. She notices Kakuzawa next to her, in his transformed state now, and she falls unconscious. He breaks the car open to try and attack the duo, but they quickly escape. He then makes several Zakenna out of the flatbed trucks nearby. He then asks if they know where the power of the stones is, but the girls don't answer him. Instead, they quickly transform. Kakuzawa creates a special 'fighting ring' out of the flatbeds and steel girders, trapping the girls inside. He starts to throw pipes at them, which Nagisa realizes is the 'rain' that Pollun said in his premonition. She grasps one of the pipes, and uses it to swat away the others. She holds the pipe similar to how Lee Fai Long holds his nunchucks, a martial arts star of whom she has a poster of in her room. She continues to deflect pipes, but Pollun gets caught in the crossfire. This angers the girl, and also Pollun, who initiates the Rainbow Bracelets for Pretty Cure, prompting them to launch Rainbow Storm. Kakuzawa retreats, and the Zakenna deform and escape. The girls finally realize that Pollun is the one who holds the power of the stones, and promise to stick by him. Meanwhile, in the Dotsuku Zone, the leader seed chastises Kakuzawa for taking Pretty Cure so lightly, although he now calls him by his real name this time, Juna. The seeds begin to revive the Evil King with their powers. The episode ends with the king rising, with even the Queen noticing from afar. Major Events *Pollun reveals he can connect back to the Elder in the Garden of Light. *Nagisa and Honoka finds out that Pollun now holds the power of the Prism Stones and the Rainbow Bracelets is Pollun's newfound power. *The Dark Seeds revive the Evil King Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Belzei Gertrude *Regine *Juna *Evil King *Zakenna *Parrot Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Misumi Takashi *Misumi Rie *Misumi Ryouta *Queen *Elder Trivia *The Singaporean English title of the episode is Pollun Runs Away? Where Did He Go? * , the name of the martial artist who Nagisa has a poster of in her room, is a reference to , the professional Chinese name of famous martial artist, Bruce Lee. *Juna is first mentioned by his true name in this episode. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes